


(SPN AU)SCP LOGS

by DovahCourts



Category: SCP Foundation, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: I have turned half of the SPN characters into SCPs...enjoy the logs----RATING MAY CHANGE AS LOGS GO ON





	(SPN AU)SCP LOGS

Starting. . . .

Choose file. . . .

SCP-Arch <

SCP-Serph

SCP-Divi

SCP-WhiteDae

SCP-CrossDae

SCP-Dae

. . . . .

Loading SCP-ARCH. . . .

Choose File. . . .

SCP-Arch01

SCP-Arch02

SCP-Arch03

SCP-Arch04 <

. . . .

Loading Arch04. . . .

 

"SCP-Arch04 'Gabriel' has abilities similar to 'Old Man' but it can alter time, teleport people, make people see things and can create portals to alternate dimensions, it's abilities were hindered until it breached containment,  
[REDACTED] and [REDACTED] have breached and went along with 'Gabriel' it is also assumed that [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] also went along as they are nowhere to be found. Me and Antonio are trying to figure out where they we and once we do we---"  
F I L E  C O R R U P T E D

Recover File?

Yes <

No

. . . .

Recovering file. . .

. . . .

. . . . 

. . . . 

Recovery failed

File deleted

**Author's Note:**

> All angels and demons are in their true form.  
> Most humans with supernatural abilities are considered SCPs.


End file.
